What's in a Purpose
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: One's purpose is something that many mull over all their lives, and for some that is longer than others. What do you do when You've lived for eons as a killer and suddenly find a filly in your domain?


**What's in a Purpose?**

**Hello everyone. As promised I am working on long put off side projects, this one being about Slendermane (Slenderman pony) having to deal with a lost pony so pure he can't hurt her and in doing so questioning everything he is.**

**As always my friends, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

It was a dark night in the Whitetail Woods, the canopy of tree tops blocking out the light of Luna's moon. Every creature in the depths of the often thought cursed woods were silent and still, as though afraid any movement or sound would spell their doom. Every creature save for one.

Slendermane, a pony taller than even Celestia, who's coat so white it devoured color with a mane so black it devoured light. Faceless with a solid black suit with a bright red tie and a blood red circle crossed with an x as a cutie mark.

On any night Slendermane could be seen proudly walking threw his home, his domain and kingdom, but on this night and every other for the last century or so something had been different. It started with the rise and fall of Nightmare Moon, something deep seeded in his... soul is kind of a stretch but it was as close as it could be.

Princess Luna, the princess of the night of all ponies, had turned rouge and attempted to destroy what she had once helped build. Poetic in it's own right but nothing Slendermane actually wanted to see happen. Why she would do it is what had him thinking, as a princess it was her place in the world to guide others. Slendermane never really put all that much stock in the title, he was already a millinea old when they took power.

The sound of crying drew Slendermane's attention, drawing him over to the only clearing in the forest. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a small unicorn filly, her lavender coat stained with chunks of mud and spots of blood.

It had been more than a year sense Slendermane had lured anyone into his forest for the various reasons... unpleasant reasons. Extending his mind to the filly to exert his will he found something he wasn't expecting. Young or old so long as you could understand the world around you it held the power to corrupt and it was that corruption that Slendermane sought out, but from this child he felt almost none.

For the first time in his centuries old life Slendermane hesitated, and it frightened him slightly, but he inevitable walked forward. Just not as himself.

Hiccupping a bit as she tried to pull herself together Dinky jumped slightly at the sound of the tree branches separating. Turning quickly she was greeted with the sight of a unicorn stallion in a suit so fine it looked like Ms. Rarity had made it. Dinky found herself drawn to the stallions eyes, black as his mane and emotionless.

"What are you doing here?" the stallions said, his voice rough, as though he hadn't used it before. Slendermane had made sure to shift his body to more of a normal pony size, as much as he disliked it, and had made himself a unicorn so as to not frighten her if he had to use his branches.

Dinky knew she shouldn't talk to strangers, Ms. Cheerilee had made that point very clear, but her mama told her that strangers are friends that you just haven't met yet. 'Mama,' she thought as more tears made themselves known on her face. "My mama's sick, the doctors are saying that she just needs to rest but she hasn't been getting better."

The stallion pulled a hanky from his pocket and hoofed it to her, which she excepted with a sad smile, drying her tears as she continued. "Some colts in my class said that they heard about some special flowers that grow in the Whitetail Woods, flowers that can help sick ponies feel better."

"You entered the Whitetail Woods, in the middle of the night, looking for a flower?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Dinky blushed but nodded. With a sigh he turned from her and said, "I'm sorry little one but no such flower grow here. You need to be on your way before something finds and attacks you."

Slendermane had no idea why he was doing this, why he was helping a what could be the easiest prey he would have ever caught, but there was something about this little filly that was giving he pause.

Dinky tried getting to her hooves but failed, "I want to but... I'm lost..."

Looking up Slendermane sighed, dawn was fast approaching and with it he would lose much of his power but he would be able to hold this form without much trouble. "Come little one," he said, "I'll lead you home."

Slendermane watched as Dinky attempted to stand several times, only to repeatedly fall back down. The combination of a full nights walking and running as well as all the crying she had be doing wearing her down to the point of collapse. He found it curious that she wasn't complaining or asking for help before realizing that she was trying to not burden him. If he were a pony it would have brought a smile to his face.

Inducing a false aura around his horn Slendermane reached out with his branches, Picked Dinky up and deposited her on his back. "T-Thank you mr..."

"Slender-" he stopped himself before he could finish his thought, not wanting to spill the protibial beans. That was a conversation he wasn't will to have just yet. "Shadow. Slender Shadow of the Whitetail."

"Thank you Mr. Shadow," Dinky finished, "b-but I can walk... You're already helping me so much, I don't want to upset you."

"Child you have the strength of a new born deer at the moment," Slender said, "you would slow us down if I left you to walk, and any predictors in the area might just try to hunt us. Beside that your weight is negligible so you don't have to worry. Just rest up for your Mama."

Dinky sighed as she nuzzled into his back before giggling a bit, "I'm sorry, I never gave you my name. I'm Dinky Doo but Mama calls me Rinky Dinky."

"A lovely name," Slender said as he watched the tree line carefully, though mostly for show.

"Mr. Shadow, what were you doing in the woods?" Dinky asked as she curled tighter onto his back.

'What is with this little one?' Slender thought to himself before answering her, "I live here, I have a home deeper into the woods. As a matter of fact the only reason I found you was because I could hear your cry."

"Was I that loud?" she asked.

"As dense as a forest can be, deep into the night when all but the smallest of insects are asleep one can hear for miles," he said as he found the trail he needed, the one leading to a multi path fork in the road. "Tell me, what town are we going to?"

"Ponyville!" Dinky said with a bright smile, "Have you ever been?"

"I have not," Slender said as he took the right path, "I rather like living alone so I have never felt the need to explore it."

"You like to be alone?" she asked, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

Slender stopped for a moment with a look of absolute surprise as a look crossed his face, he had honestly never really thought about it. 'Is that this feeling? Am I just lonely?' he thought before shaking it off, 'No, it's no doubt a part of it but there has to be more.' "I suppose I do, though I never really gave it much thought."

"I would," Dinky sighed, "all alone in a bit forest where even the animals are afraid to go. No other ponies, no animals, just me and my shadow." She looked up to see Slender giving her an annoyed look. "N-Not that there's anything wrong with that. Heh."

"Tact really isn't your thing is it?" Slender asked. Seeing her blush he turned he sights back forward to see the trees break as the sun began to rise.

A quant little village for certain, well built homes and many shops, the enormous crystal castle was a bit much in his opinion but he lived in a mansion in the middle of the Whitetail Woods so he really wasn't one to throw stones. What really drew his attention was that like little Dinky on his back, though no where near her level, the town seemed to be pure of heart, a bit selfish here and there but nothing really out of control.

Walking forward Slender caught sight of an orange mare with a flowing blonde mane. "Dinky!" she shouted, "Where in Sam hill have you been?! Who ah... who's ya friend?" Applejack was slightly unnerved by the expressionless face of the stallion who's back Dinky was riding on and the pitch black eyes that seemed to be staring right into her soul wasn't helping in the slightest.

"I am Slender Shadow," The stallion said, eyes cold and voice even colder, "I found her walking in the middle of the Whitetail Woods. I was lucky to have found her before any of the wildlife could have." Dinky blushed a bit before hiding in his mane.

"Well I can't thank ya enough for finding her," Applejack said with a relieved smile, "I been looking after her while her Ma's been the hospital, ya can imagine how freaked out I was when I went to check on her last night and found an empty bed. Darn near had a heart attack myself."

"I can," Slender said, "I would imagine it would be similar to finding a filly crying in the middle of the night in a dark woods." Straightening up a bit more he asked, "Where is your hospital? Little Dinky has a few cuts that I don't want to get infected and I'm sure that she'd want to see her mother."

Applejack walked up and happily chirped, "Don't you worry none, I can take her. Ditzy's probably worried sick anyway."

As she reached up for the filly Slender was a bit hesitant but bent down to let her when Dinky suddenly gripped a bit tighter. "C-Can Mr. Shadow come? I want him to meet Mama!"

"Sugar cube I'm sure Mr. Shadow has other things he has to do," Applejack said before she turned to him, "Right?"

"I-" Slender said before turning to the filly on his back, the slight pout on her face and the shine in her eyes broke him, "I suppose I have some time to kill." Dinky cheered while Slender held back a groan.

As they walked on Applejack leaned in and whispered, "Don't look her in the eyes, that's how she gets ya."

"Noted," he whispered back.

The walk to Ponyville hospital was thankfully going to be a short one but the silence was heavy, not knowing what else to do Slender did what he could to start a conversation. "Little Dinky never said what it was that her Mother had."

"Just a spot of pneumonia," Applejack laughed, "She made a delivery up to the Crystal Mountains last week and had to fly threw a ice storm."

"Strong mare," he said as he walked, noting that Dinky had fallen asleep on his back, "Strong filly too."

"Why exactly was Dinky so deep in the Whitetail Woods anyway?" Applejack asked.

"She was looking for a flower that she believed would be able to heal her mother," Slender said as his eyes narrowed, he was picking up something that he really didn't like. "She said some colts over heard other ponies talking about it."

Applejack suddenly had an edge to her voice, "I get the feeling that you ain't saying something. What's on your mind?"

"I'll be blunt," Slender growled as the hospital came into view, "it sounds way to convenient that some colts just happened to over hear something that would drive a little filly to go hunting in the middle of the night."

Applejack had a horrified look before she glared, not at him but just in general, "You think somepony was out to hurt her?"

"What happened could range anywhere from a simple prank to an attempt to murder her, we don't have enough evidence one way or the other to much of anything." Slender said, just as agitated, "I'm going to keep an ear to the ground and I suggest you keep an eye out just in case."

Slender was once again surprised at just how much he seemed to care for the little thing currently sleeping on his back. It was no doubt because of how pure hearted she was, pure enough that even Slendermane couldn't find it in himself to harm her.

While Applejack was busy talking with the nurse Slender began walking his way towards the room that held a soul just as pure as the one he had been carrying. "Awaken little Dinky," he said gently as he shook her slightly with one of his branches, "We are here."

Slender walked into the room and found a tired looking grey mare who's eyes seemed unable to focus directly at him. The wall eyed mare yawned and said with a soft smile, "Hello there, can I help you?"

"MAMA!" came a shout as Dinky jumped off Slender's back, said stallion rubbing his now ringing ears.

"I believe that is yours." Slender groaned as Applejack came running into the room.

"Y'all alright Sugar cube?" she asked, Slender gave her a look and she gave an embarrassed laugh, "Yeah I probably should have given you a warning about that. Dinky always loves to see her Ma and fights when she has to leave."

Before he could say something, more than likely something rude or sarcastic, the sound of crying drew his attention to the pair. The wall eyed mare was crying as she held her filly close. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse!"

"I know Mama," Dinky sniffled, "and I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel better. Mr. Shadow found me and brought me home."

Attention was suddenly on Slender, who was somewhat uncomfortable with it. "She was crying, I couldn't just leave her there," Slender said before turning to Dinky, "I really hope you now know not to follow rumors, especially ones that lead you into the Forrest in the middle of the night."

"Thank You Mr. Shadow," Ditzy said, "I don't know what I would have don't if I lost her." Visions filled Slender's mind as Ditzy without realizing it transmitted her memories of finding the abandoned little filly that she found in the garbage.

There where a great many things in the legends of Slendermane, including how he could spirit away anyone or anything he wanted. It was speculated that he could even steal someone's health, and while true few know that it worked the other way around as well.

Educing a false aura again Slender extended one of his branches and touched Ditzy one her forehead. Before everypony's eyes Ditzy began to regain color and her exhaustion faded.

Not waiting for anyone else to say anything Slender turned around and began walking out. "You and your daughter are among the purest souls I have ever met. It is my greatest wish that you are able retain it as long as you can." he said before a ball of fluffy energy clamped onto his leg.

"Please don't go!" Dinky said as she looked up with her big pleading eyes, "Can't you stay a little longer? You made Mama feel better, I don't want you to go and be lonely again!"

Reaching out with his branch Slender plucked Dinky off his leg and handed her to her mother. "I have to go home and rest, but..." Slender said before trailing off a bit, "I'll... I'll come and visit again. I promise." With that said he turned and left the hospital.

As Slender walked threw Ponyville he thought back to everything from the past hour or so. He save a little filly, brought her home and even healed her mother. Then there was that warm feeling in his chest again, though that might just be the pneumonia running threw his body at the moment. Slender stopped suddenly as he felt it again, darkness and vile thoughts.

"I can't believe we couldn't find one damn little filly!" snapped a large earth stallion who's black coat was stained with mud and muck. Beside him stood another stallion, a dark blue unicorn, who rolled his yellow eyes. "It was your job to keep track of her Nebulas!"

"Blackthorn, lower your voice, someone will hear you," the unicorn Nebulas said in a calm, collected voice, "But for the record my job was to make sure those two morons heard what we were talking about."

"I just don't know how we lost her!" Blackthorn growled, "There goes our payday!"

"Relax Blackthorn," Nebulas said with a smirk, "the only way for us to have not found her would be if she were simply if she went deeper into the woods than we expected. If that's the case than she'll still be in there and lost beyond help, easy pickings." A laugh escaped both until a cold chill ran down their spines.

_**"Is that so?"**_

Both ponies turned to the opening of the alley they were talking in and found a shadow had covered the entrance, a dark shadow in the early morning. From the shadow walked a pony so that that they dwarfed Princess Celestia, a nice suit and most frightening of all no face what so ever.

Their mouths opened to scream but before they could Slendermane lashed out with his branches, wrapping them in tight coils and covering their mouths. _**"Tell me, what exactly were your plans for that little one I found in my woods?"**_ he asked, but all he got were muffled screams, _**"Don't want to say? I'll just have to have a look for myself."**_

Both stallions watched in terror and the tentacles that where holding them forced their way into their ears. This wasn't necessary of course but Slender, who had already read their foul little minds, felt the need to torment them.

_**"So that's it?"**_ Slendermane said, his static like voice showing more and more fury as he went on, _**"you lured her away with a promise to save her ill mother, and were going to sell her off as... oh you foul little ponies."**_

Blackthorn and Nebulas were both at a loss for what to do, the tentacles wrapped even tighter around them and when Blackthorn had managed to get his mouth free to scream another tentacle jammed itself down his throat. The two found themselves being pulled down into the shadows as Slendermane's words settled into their hearts. _**"Though the darkness shall consume you now, know that I will soon..."**_

Slendermane continued his way back to his home, for rest before his work had to be completed, and found himself looking up at the full moon and knowing it was looking back. Princess Luna, the princess that revolted to take power and in doing so cursed herself but found redemption and changed her fate.

'I am still a killer, and a hunter at that,' he thought to himself as his home became visible, and with it the screams of terror and pain, 'but maybe I can carve myself a place in this world that could be good with my talents. After all, it takes monsters to kill monsters after all.'


End file.
